


underneath a thousand shining stars

by asterstotle



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Almost Love Confessions, Falling In Love, Fluff, I suck at dialogue, Late Night Conversations, Original Character(s), Other, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterstotle/pseuds/asterstotle
Summary: Arius can see Soobin sitting there with a dimpled smile illuminated under the moonlight and they know that before that night is over they will end up a little bit more than halfway in love.[A gift for @HoneyJun and their demigod au.]





	underneath a thousand shining stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Honeyjun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyjun/gifts).

> Dedicated to Junnie (@honeyjun on ao3 and @honeyjun_ on twt) because I love Arius and I also love deadsea (also known as Arius/Soobin). 
> 
> Go check out their au and art work because they deserve the love.
> 
> ao3: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122831/chapters/47670352  
twt: https://twitter.com/honeyjun_/status/1133477310689157120  
https://twitter.com/honeyjun_/status/1159360899007823873

Somewhere along the line, these late-night conversations on top of the Poseidon cabin became a tradition and it was worth the threat of being eaten by the harpies just to lay next to Soobin, even if it was only for a few hours a night.

It started with Arius not being able to sleep and ended with them accidentally shadow traveling to the roof of the Poseidon cabin only to see Soobin sitting up there gazing at the stars and Arius wouldn’t admit it out loud but even then, up on top of the cabin sitting under the cool glow of the moonlight, underneath the stars and staring out at the lake, Soobin looked beautiful.

From that night on Arius would sneak up there just to talk to see him. Arius couldn’t count how many times the two of them have just sat there taking in each other’s company or talking about anything and everything under the night sky. They couldn’t figure out any time after the meetings started to happen when they couldn’t speak to Soobin about anything; it was during these conversations where he seemed softer and more comfortable around Arius that he did around others.

If luck was on their side, then maybe Soobin would invite them down to the cabin to sleep or continue the conversations. It’s happened a few times but after the incident with Callista, it happened a lot less even though Arius wanted it to. To this day, Arius could remember the smirk on Callista’s face when she caught them stumbling out of the Poseidon cabin rubbing the sleep out of their eyes. They were lucky that she didn’t say anything to Chiron or Dionysus but now whenever she’s nearby questions of _‘when’s the wedding?_’ always ring in their ears.

Despite all of that Arius knew that even if they spent the rest of their nights on the roof of the Poseidon cabin next to Soobin it would be fine. After all, it was the only time the two of them could escape the nightmares and the chaotic world of gods and monsters they were unwillingly born into and pretend like everything was normal, pretend as if they were both normal.

Maybe in another world, Arius would be mortal and wouldn’t have to fight for their life every time they went outside but in that world, they wouldn’t have the friends they had now, they wouldn’t have Soobin and that scared them more than they would want to admit, to both themselves and to the world. Arius froze. They didn’t know where that thought had even come from. Soobin was their friend; the friend you would argue with and insult all the time but still a friend nonetheless. Dare they say they were in love with Soobin.

_Too soon_. They thought. Do they even deserve love? Is what they feel even love or is it trust disguised as love because the feeling is so foreign to them that Arius doesn’t understand. Arius knows deep down that they do deserve love, but for some reason, they don’t believe it. They can’t fathom the idea of being loved or loving someone in return, the idea of being in love with Soobin throws them for a loop.

Arius had learned that over time people had a tendency to grow up and out of things and home was no exception. After camp, Arius didn’t really have a place they were comfortable calling home and sometimes they couldn’t come to terms with camp being their home. However, along the way Arius has somehow managed to find a new home in Soobin’s smile and the way he calls their name and no matter how old they grow, that’s one thing they refuse to grow out of.

“Soobin?”

“Hmm?” Soobin turned his head to look at Arius.

Arius froze as they stared into Soobin’s eyes. His eyes could hold galaxies, they thought.

_I think I love you. _

The words were on the tip of their tongue, but staring into his eyes Arius didn’t have the guts to say it which was unlike them. They were so confident normally but for some reason, they were second-guessing themselves.

“Where do you think you would be if you weren’t a demigod?”

“I don’t know, maybe something with music. Go to Korea, try to become an idol.”

“So you’re telling me you’re telling you’re more than a pretty face?”

Soobin laughed, “I’m the son of Poseidon, of course, I’m more than a pretty face. On top of being the best in this camp, I can also sing and dance.”

“So sing to me sea breath, show me you have what it takes to become an idol.”

Soobin starts laughing and for a second Arius doesn’t think that he would really go ahead and sing to them but he does and it leaves them breathless.

Soobin’s voice reminds them of the way the waves crash against the shore, the sound of comfortable silence and the feeling of true security. It’s jarring because they don’t think anyone’s voice can be as nice as Soobin’s. It’s soothing and Arius knows that they could listen to it all night.

When Soobin finishes, Arius lets out a little laugh and stares up at the night sky. “Turns out you _can_ sing.”

Soobin laughs and the sound warms Arius’s heart. It’s one thing he appreciates about Soobin, that even though he may not be best with words or compliments that he understands what they mean and what they don’t say. Sometimes the unspoken words that stay between them speak louder than anything that either demigod can say out loud.

The next few hours pass and Arius doesn’t remember half the things they even talked about. What they did know was that it was getting late and they were starting to get tired. Letting out a soft yawn Arius rubbed their eyes.

“Do you want to go inside?” Soobin softly asked, seeing how tired they looked.

Arius turns towards Soobin with wide eyes, “Huh?”

“I said, do you want to go inside?” “I heard you the first time sea breath, I just didn’t expect you to ask that. But yeah, let’s go inside.”

Before heading into the Poseidon cabin, Arius can see Soobin sitting there with a dimpled smile illuminated under the moonlight and they know that before that night is over they will end up a little bit more than halfway in love.


End file.
